Juste un détail
by Swiny
Summary: Robin atterit dans une sorte de dimension parallèle suite à un accident étrange. Dans cette dimension, il semblerait que les titans n'ont jamais existé et que Deathstroke y règne en maître avec terra comme apprentie. Que sont devenus les membres titans de cette dimension? Et les autre superhéros? Et en quoi cela concerne une balle du joker légèrement décalé de sa position initiale?
1. Prologue

**Teen Titan/Ligue Justice - Juste un détail**

Avertissement: Autant j'aimerai beaucoup, les teens titans, leurs univers, les personnages et tout le reste ne sont pas à moi. De même que ceux de la ligue justice. La seule chose qui est à moi seule est le scénario que va suivre cette histoire.

Pré-lecture:

[Pensée]

-Dialogue

Pour tout les autres chapitres, veuillez vous référencer au "Prologue" pour l'avertissement et la pré-lecture. En espérant que cette histoire vous plaira!

* * *

Swiny: J'avais trop envie de la mettre. Cette histoire est pour me pardonner du manque de post dans mes autres. Mettez la en follower si elle vous intéresse car elle ne sera vraiment continuer qu'après Noël au minimum. Je dois d'abord terminer "Où es-tu Batsy" car je m'impose une limite de deux histoires écrites en même temps.

* * *

 **TT/JL - Juste un détail - Prologue**

La ville de Jump City avait toujours été une belle ville. Elle avait de bons restaurants, des boutiques aussi variés que branchés, une plage de sable fin, une météo presque toujours ensoleillé... L'endroit était même garder naturellement propre et le parc était un lieu convivial où tout le monde dans la ville semblait se réunir au moins une fois par mois.

On pouvait donc dire que Jump City était bien une belle ville. De plus, il y avait une chose que toutes les autres villes n'avaient pas. Une chose qui, même aux yeux des criminels, la rendait spéciale. C'était l'immense tour de garde en forme de "T" qui dominait à la fois la ville et la mer juste à côté.

En dehors de son architecture plus que singulière, il y avait autre chose qui rendait cette tour imposante et symbolique. C'était les occupants de celle-ci: Raven, la fille d'un démon interdimensionnel du nom de Trigon ; changelin, un ancien membre de la Dompactol capable de changer de forme et de devenir un animal à volonté ; cyborg, un génie et un as de la robotique qui possédait des parties robotiques plutôt qu'organique à certains endroits de son corps; starfire, une princesse alien surpuissante et robin, le tout premier protéger de Batman...

Il fallait donc être fou pour oser attaquer cette tour, symbole de paix et de puissance. Ou alors, il fallait se nommer Batman et être sur une section d'entrainement à l'insu de l'équipe qui se défendait de toutes leurs forces contre des mystérieux membres qui n'était autre que la ligue justice.

-Maintenez les rangs! Il faut les empêcher d'entrer à tout prix! Hurlait Robin dans son communicateur alors qu'il était sur le toit de la tour en train de se battre contre Wonder woman qui semblait hypnotiser et très en colère.

Pendant ce temps, Cyborg fermait les réseaux de sécurités alors qu'une entité satellite semblait tenter de pirater leur système. Changelin essayait de battre quelque chose qui semblait bouger trop vite pour l'apercevoir. Starfire essayait de trouver ce qui lui envoyait des boules d'énergie vertes à travers des nuages. Impossible de trouver son attaquant qui se cachait dans les nuages et l'attaquait à distance. Pour finir, Raven volait un peu haut-dessus de Robin pour éviter un individu capé qui semblait se rendre intangible à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait sa magie.

Batman regardait une à une les images que lui montrait les multiples ordinateurs posté devant lui. La défense du Boy Wonder était solide et assez bien organisé. Il s'était attendu à moins de difficulté que ça pour obtenir la victoire. Les jeunes titans s'étaient beaucoup améliorer depuis leur fondation. Cela ferait bientôt ? années que son petit oiseau volait de ces propres ailes et il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé. Non pas qu'il l'admettrait à haute voix.

-Green lantern, essaye de redescendre un peu, la fille t'a repérer et vole juste au dessus de toi. Dit Batman a travers le communicateur de la tour de justice.

Le porteur de l'anneau de la volonté redescendit donc du ciel et évitait de justesse une boule d'énergie verte. Cela faisait bientôt 2 heures qu'il jouait au chat et à la souris avec la tamarienne. Le chevalier noir continuait d'observer la formation des titans et de donner des conseils aux différents membres de la ligue. Il voulait savoir jusqu'où les adolescents pouvaient aller pour maintenir leur défense sur leur propre sans finir par les appeler.

Robin, quand à lui, observait attentivement son adversaire. Il fit comme réflexion que l'entité qui devait contrôlé Wonder woman n'existait pas. Raven lui avait confirmé par communicateur qu'il n'y avait rien de louche dans leur esprit bien qu'elle rencontrait une sorte de résistance agaçante.

Il n'y avait que deux possibilités: un test de la ligue orchestré par le batman ou alors, un autre moyen de contrôle qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Connaissant son ancien mentor comme il le faisait, c'était plus probable d'être la première solution. Il avait atteint cette conclusion une heure plus tôt et ordonner à Raven de communiquer cette information télépathiquement aux autres membres. Il avait aussi laisser Wonder Woman le toucher à plusieurs reprises malgré qu'il aurait pu éviter les coups afin de ne pas montrer toute leur cartes tout de suite.

Jusque là, tout se passait bien. Il maintenait efficacement leur position. Il devait juste se débrouiller pour occuper chaque membres efficacement et de manière assez convaincante suffisamment longtemps pour que Cyborg pirate l'ordinateur principal pour désactiver les caméras et micros de la tour et lancer le programme pirate assez virulant qui va désactiver tous moyens de communications temporairement dans un rayon d'un kilomètres autours de la tour en "T".

-Cyborg, où en es-tu? Demandait Robin calmement en esquivant un coup de Wonder Woman.

-Presque fini transmet à Raven que dans 3 minutes et 13 secondes, ils sont en aveugle et qu'on peut réellement s'y mettre.

-Message reçu!

Il fit un signe mental à Raven qui transmis par réflexe le message. Il avait perfectionné leur lien avec la dernière attaque de Slade peut après l'incident Trigon. Il s'était retrouvé face à la RUCHE et Slade avec son armée de robots. Il avait eu besoin d'une manière plus rapide et plus discrète de communiquer pour battre un aussi grand nombres d'adversaires expérimenter. Il n'avait dû leur salut qu'à cause d'une panique de la part de la ruche et de l'ambassade Tamaranienne qui passait voir la princesse. Depuis, il s'était juré de trouver un moyen fiable et utile. Et il l'avait trouvé après deux mois de recherche.

-Top Aveugle! Criait Robin dans le communicateur lorsque le compte à rebours se terminait.

Aussitôt, chaque membre des jeunes titans se mit sérieusement au combat. Raven libéra sa puissance pendant que Robin maintient sa raison intacte avec son lien d'esprit. Cyborg utilisait son canon supersonique pour aller aider Changelin. Starfire fonçait sur le Green lantern et le ramenait dans un jeu de course poursuivre à travers le ciel. Quand à Robin, il se mit à employer des techniques que Slade lui avait appris et qu'il n'utilisait qu'en cas de derniers recours par principe.

Son style devint aussitôt plus agressif. Il obligeait l'amazone à le suivre sur le bord de la corniche de la tour et de rester dessus assez longtemps pour que la sorcière puisse la téléporter en bas pour le rayon du canon sonique de cyborg. Il fallait juste attendre que sa petite amie finisse son combat face à l'autre télépathe.

C'est durant ce combat que l'incident eut lieu. Cet unique instant de déconcentration suffit à le produire. Son pied glissait du haut de la corniche malgré sa grande agilité. Sauf qu'à cause de Wonder Woman qui n'avait pas vu son déséquilibre, il reçut à coup de pied qui l'éloignait de trop d'un point d'appui sur lequel se rattrappait et c'est ainsi qu'il tombait du toit en "T" de la tour sans possibilité de se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. Immédiatement, il criait de toute ces forces:

-Raven!

La demi-démone courut sans se soucier de l'alien qu'elle combattait et lançait un portail et se mit à incanter pour créer un point de sortie juste à côté de Wonder Woman pour que Robin puisse utiliser l'élan de la chute pour frapper fortement la guerrière. Ou du moins, c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer.

-Azaram Metriom Syn...

Elle fut couper par un marteau d'énergie utiliser par le membre des Green lantern qui avait décidé de changer d'adversaire pour que l'alien télépathe puisse se retrouver face à la princesse et lui face à la demi-démone trop inattentive.

Elle finit assommer et le portail disparut. Un à un, les autres membres furent aussi installés dans un état d'inconscience. Ils furent emmener dans la tour de garde temporairement. Batman qui venait de réussir à rallumer les écrans après le piratage du cyborg fut agréablement surpris en apprenant que les titans avaient pu tenir 3 heures 48 minutes et 57 secondes avant d'être neutralisé.

* * *

 _[Quelques heures passèrent]_

Lorsque la ligue revint à bord de leur vaisseau avec leur forme inconsciente. Il fut prit de fierté. The flash ne perdit pas de temps, comme à son habitude, pour les réveiller. Ce fut alors que superman, qui supervisait aussi l'affrontement, annonçait à l'équipe:

-Félicitation jeune titans. Vous avez réussi à tenir votre propre face à la ligue justice pendant presque 4 heures complètes. Si on excepte votre chef, on a tous réussi à vous attrapez. Je suppose que Robin essaye un plan de repli. Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait le contacter?

Ils se regardèrent tous avec de gros yeux. Starfire se mit immédiatement à voler dans tous les sens en appelant le nom de Robin alors que Cyborg vérifiait ses détecteurs. Changelin était figé par la peur et Raven pâlissait à vu d'œil avec une expression non-maîtrisé de son visage contrairement à son habitude.

-Qui a-t-il Raven ?

Tous les membres se tournèrent vers elle. Elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

-Robin... Je... Je ne le sens plus...

-QUOI?! Hurlèrent de concert les Titans qui était tous au courant de leur lien d'esprit particulièrement fort.

-Vous dites qu'il n'est pas réapparu? Demandait Changelin avec un air grave que personne ne lui connaissait à part Cyborg et son amie morte, Terra.

Wondr Woman s'avançait et repoussait quelques mèches noires qui lui chatouillait l'épaule et déclarait avec un grand sourire:

-C'est exact, le jeune guerrier a disparu après notre lutte sur le toit. Etant le protéger de Batman, il a forcément un grappin sur lui qui lui aurait permis de rentrer par une des fenêtres. C'est exact?

-Mon dieu! Souffla Cyborg alors que Changelin fonçait énerver contre elle.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Robin? Demanda le Batman inquiet par la réaction extrême des Titans et leur regards haineux envers eux.

-Espèce d'idiot, finit par crier Raven qui perdait toujours le contrôle de ses émotions pour la première fois depuis qu'elle sortait en couple avec Robin.

Pourtant des filles chez les titans. La plus meurtrière fut de loin la princesse de tamaran qu regardait prêt à les réduire en poudre.

Il n'avait pas de grappin! Il était occupé en salle d'entrainement avec moi et a juste eu le temps de prendre son bo pour le combat. J'ai vu amie Raven tenté de le téléporter lorsqu'il est tombé du toit mais je me suis fait percuté alors qu'elle n'avait toujours fini l'incantation pour la débouchée.

-Attends, ça veut dire que...

-Très bien! De quoi vous parlez? Finit par craquer le Flash.

Raven quittait la pièce en pleurant. Starfire la suivait en volant et particulièrement en colère. Changelin avait dû être assommer par l'homme en partie robotique pour éviter qu'il ne se change en tigre et finisse par déchiqueter quelqu'un en morceaux.

Devant les regards interrogateurs et agacés, il finit par expliquer non sans venin dans sa voix:

-La dernière fois qu'elle ne l'a pas fini. C'était sur un objet. Elle n'a jamais pu le retrouver, ni le ramener. D'ordinaire, quand cela arrive, ces pouvoirs lui permettent au moins de savoir où est l'objet mais là...

-Cela signifie... Réalisait le Batman en même temps que la plupart des autres membres de la ligue justice comme Green Arrow.

-Que Robin a disparu et qu'on ne peut pas le ramener... Termina Cyborg avant de quitter la pièce avec un changelin qui gémissait de tristesse dans son sommeil.

* * *

Tout commentaires pour me donner votre avis sur mon histoire est le bienvenue.

PS: Je ne garantis pas que ce sont vraiment les caractères de la plupart des membres de la ligue justice. Donc s'ils sont un peu OC, c'est normal. Je m'approfondirais plus avec les prochains chapitres.

A bientôt, j'espère!


	2. Réveil étrange

**Teen Titan : Juste un détail**

 **Avertissement:** Voir prologue

* * *

Hé oui! J'avais dit que je ne reprendrais pas cette histoire avant d'avoir fini DP ou Batman mais j'étais inspiré pour la scène du cimetière. Que voulez-vous! Le génie ne se contrôle pas. Aussi profiter de ce chapitre. D'autres pourront sortir sous peu.

* * *

 **POV Robin - Vieux cimetière - Réveil étrange**

Lorsque Robin se réveillait, il fut plus que surpris du lieu où il se trouvait. Un instant, il tombait du toit et l'instant d'après, il était allongé sous un saule pleureur juste en face d'une tombe à moitié décrépit dans un cimetière qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

Le jeune homme se relevait lentement en frottant sa tête encore endolori de la traversée par portail. Il se demandait brièvement où Raven l'avait envoyé. Il regardait autours de lui afin d'en apprendre plus sur les lieux. L'herbe et sa tenue était encore trempées de rosée indiquant que plus que quelques heures étaient passés.

Il observait attentivement sa tenue. Il portait un jeans et un t-shirt à longue manche bleu foncé qu'il portait dans la salle d'entrainement de la tour de Jump City lorsqu'il ne portait pas tout simplement un kimono ou son uniforme. Ses bottes étaient couvertes de terre à l'endroit où elles avaient été enfoncées dans le sol. Ses mains allèrent toucher la peau de son visage et il fut surpris de l'absence de masque domino. Puis, il se souvint brièvement de la chute où son masque avait été arraché violemment par une rafale de vent avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de le rattraper.

Il sortit son communicateur de poche mais il remarquait directement l'écran brisé. Probablement dû au coup de Wonder Woman ou à son atterrissage forcé au milieu de nulle part.

Il lissait lentement une mèche de cheveux noirs qui retombait sur son cou et devant son visage à cause de l'absence du gel habituel qui maintenait sa chevelure noire comme la nuit en arrière.

Il étudiait son environnement comme Batman lui avait appris mais aucun détail ne lui permettait vraiment de faire des suppositions sur son emplacement actuel.

Il inspecta ensuite les tombes une à une dans l'espoir de reconnaître un nom quelconque mais il n'en reconnut aucuns.

-Tu cherches après quelqu'un gamin ? Lui demandait une voix dans son dos.

Le jeune héros se retournait en sursautant de surprise. Devant lui, il y avait un vieillard dans une vieille veste décrépit portant une barbe et des cheveux hirsutes de couleur poivre sel. La vieillesse et le soleil avaient tout deux fini par ridée et bronzé sa peau. Il possédait une paire de yeux d'un marron commun bien plus banale que les yeux bleus magnifique que Robin avait hérités de sa mère.

L'homme attendait évidemment une réponse car son expression semblait curieuse et vivement intéressé. Un peu comme s'il n'avait jamais eu d'adolescent en visite seul dans un cimetière en journée.

-Oui… Répondit-il prudemment. Mais il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas ici. Je me suis peut-être trompé d'endroit.

Son interlocuteur penchait sa tête sur le côté en souriant plus largement. Il y eut un léger silence qui fut rapidement brisé par l'étranger :

-Je vois… C'est étrange, tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé de secteur ?

[-Secteur ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?] Se demandait Dick, alias Richard Grayson, sans rien affiché de sa confusion sur son visage de gitan.

-Secteur ? C'est possible… Dans lequel suis-je exactement ? Feignit-il de comprendre de quoi parlait l'autre homme.

-Tu es dans le secteur 35, voyons ! S'écriait celui-ci en fronçant un peu ses sourcils couleurs poivres.

-Ah ! Je comprends mieux ! Voilà pourquoi je n'avais pas trouvé sa tombe ! Merci beaucoup pour l'indication, je vais me diriger dans le bon secteur de ce pas.

Il fut mine de se diriger vers la sortie du lieu lugubre mais le vieillard lui appliquait une main rugueuse sur son épaule pour le freiner sensiblement.

-Attends une seconde mon garçon, où sont tes parents ?

Il se demandait brièvement ce qu'il devait lui annoncer. Devait-il prétendre que ces parents attendaient à l'extérieur au risque que l'individu demande à le raccompagner jusqu'à eux ? Ou devait-il dire la vérité pour éviter une série d'ennuis en perspective par après ?

Au final, l'expression de l'homme fut tout ce qui permit au chef des jeunes titans de se décider. Il choisit donc la seconde option :

-Mes parents ? Ils sont morts monsieur…

Cela surprit l'homme car il reculait un peu sous le choc et lui lâchait l'épaule. La réaction rendit Robin encore plus confus. D'ordinaire, les personnes à qui ils expliquaient cela devenaient compatissant ou le prenait en pitié, ici, cela rendait l'homme juste plus méfiant pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas.

-Tu es donc de l'institution militaire ? Laquelle ? Puis-je voir ton I.D ?

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était cette histoire d'I.D ? Peut-être était-ce l'abréviation de quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se demandait brièvement si sa petite amie démoniaque l'avait envoyé dans un autre pays. Tout de suite, cela compliquait sa tâche de trouver un moyen de rejoindre la tour en vitesse pour aider les Titans.

Il remarquait que l'homme l'attendait toujours pour présenter quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. En désespoir de cause et pour ne pas montrer son ignorance et rendre l'homme plus méfiant, il dit :

-Désolé, je crains que je l'aie perdu.

\- Dis-moi mon garçon, comment pourrais-tu perdre quelque chose d'installer depuis ta naissance sous la peau de ton poignet ? A moins bien sûr que tu ne le sois enlever toi-même. Hmm ?

Le dernier Grayson déglutit devant la lueur sombre dans les yeux de l'homme. D'un seul coup, il semblait se transformer en un des méchants qu'il a l'habitude de battre dans les rues de manière régulière avec son équipe. Il n'aimait pas ne pas porter de masque et devoir jouer le civil innocent. Il avait l'impression que cela allait devenir très difficile pour lui.

-Peu importe. Je vois souhaite une bonne journée monsieur. Annonçait-il dans une piètre tentative de partir avant que les choses ne chauffent pour lui.

-Hors de question ! Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je suis sûr que tu es un illégal...

Il ne savait pas quel pays pouvait considérer que ne pas posséder une I.D pouvait rendre une personne « illégale » mais il n'aimait pas ce terme prononcer avec un peu trop de joie malveillante.

-Allons donc, bien sûr que non ! Dit-il en faisant semblant de rire. Comme si cela était possible !

L'homme à la chevelure broussailleuse tendit sa main droite buriner et galeuse qui indiquait qu'il avait fait des arts martiaux ou des travaux manuels lourds.

-Dans ce cas, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à me montrer ton poignet gauche pour que je regarde ton I.D.

-Et sous quelle autorité ? Bluffait Robin.

L'homme eut un petit ricanement cruel qui confirmait à l'héros qu'il devait bouger le plus vite possible. L'individu, beaucoup plus dangereux que précédemment, levait sa main gauche et dit « activation ». Immédiatement, quelque chose clignotait sous la peau de son poignet avant qu'une sorte d'écran holographique apparaissait devant lui avec ce qui semblait être certaines données personnelles.

On ne pouvait pas accuser le premier Robin d'être un idiot. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Robin ou plutôt Richard avait toujours été un génie. Il avait fini l'école plus tôt que quiconque avec de hauts résultats. Il pouvait suivre depuis son plus jeune âge des conversations très complexes et en saisir au moins une partie des conséquences de chaque sujet. Il avait rapidement comprit comment ne pas se faire totalement manipuler et devenir un pion politique dès le premier gala auquel Bruce avait bien voulu le présenter à la foule.

Après être devenu l'acolyte de Batman, ces compétences d'observation et son intelligence n'avaient fait que s'aiguiser. Nombreux méchants pouvaient témoigner qu'ils avaient tous, à un moment, admiré les compétences du garçon. Si on voulait se baser sur de petites observations, il suffisait d'observer les interactions et l'intelligence cachée dans les jeux de mots échanger avec les années entre lui et les super criminels. Si on voulait voir large, il suffisait de compter le nombre de plans géniaux que le leader des Teen Titan avait arrêté à lui seul. Enfer ! Même Slade, l'un des méchants les plus terribles et les plus intelligents, avait voulu prendre le jeune homme comme apprenti pour lui tout seul. On ne pouvait donc pas accuser le premier Robin d'être lent à comprendre. C'est donc comme cela qu'il avait déduit de la petite démonstration de l'homme plusieurs choses.

Pour commencer, il savait qu'aucuns pays ne possédaient encore une technologie aussi avancée. Ensuite, le fait qu'il ne reconnaissait pas le lieu où il se trouvait et le fait que l'homme utilisait des termes inconnus à lui. Toujours dans cette ligne de pensée, le fait que cela paraissait normal à son interlocuteur. Il n'en tirait aucune fierté propre, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne l'avait pas inventé et qu'il n'était ni le premier à l'utiliser ni le premier auquel il le montre.

Tout cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses au vue des circonstances actuelles.

Raven l'avait envoyé dans le futur. Et au vu des vêtements de l'homme, un futur assez proche.

Il se trouvait dans une dimension parallèle.

-Mon autorité ? Celle de l'empereur de pardi ! Vois-tu, je suis de la 11ième garde de sécurité civile. Je t'ordonne donc de me montrer ton I.D

[Il y avait un empereur maintenant ? Nous sommes donc de retour au système Romain ? Comme c'est étrange !] Pensait Robin.

-Très bien…

Comme l'autre, il fit mine de soulever avec une lenteur exagérer son poignet gauche. Sa vitesse agaçait l'autorité qui semblait soupirer de frustration. Robin vit la sortie du cimetière du coin de l'œil. Il avait juste à dépasser ce qui semblait être le garde devant lui pour s'échapper. Lorsque son poignet fut juste en face du visage de l'autre, il murmurait lentement le mot « activ… » Et il fit un crochet de droite avec sa main libre puis, il courut à toute jambe sous se retourner et entendit dans son dos un cri :

-Toi ! Sale petit morveux !

Il ne se retournait pas mais pouvait entendre les bruits de pas lourds du garde dans son dos. Apparemment, il s'était décidé plus rapidement que prévu pour le poursuivre. C'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Robin avait compté sur un peu plus d'avance que cela pour lui échapper.

De plus, son poursuivant avait l'avantage de connaître un peu mieux que lui le terrain où il se trouvait. Oui, Dick n'aimait pas cela.

-Ici garde 11 bleu, Code 35B, illégal non-identifié. Interception enregistré et autorisé sous la cible indiquée. L'entendit-il crier dans son dos encore une fois.

Il continuait malgré tout à courir. Brusquement, une sorte de sphère métallique se plaçait devant lui et l'aveuglait temporairement avec un flash. Il sentit aussitôt son énergie se faire rare à l'intérieur de son corps. C'était comme si le flash lui avait volé une partie de son énergie pour diminuer son endurance. Et bien que la sphère semble avoir disparue, il se sentit de plus en plus faible alors qu'il courrait. Le jeune homme commençait à voir double progressivement et il avait l'impression que ces pieds collaient au sol.

[Mais c'est quoi cette sphère ?!] Se demandait le héro.

S'il en savait plus sur celle-ci, peut-être aurait-il trouvé un moyen de la contrer. Il cherchait la raison pour laquelle un flash simple pouvait l'avoir épuiser autant. Peut-être y avait-il plus ? Un produit chimique quelconque projeté au visage ? Un rayon fatiguant inventé par un méchant inconnu ? Il n'en savait rien. Il détestait ne pas savoir. Après tout, la connaissance était le pouvoir et Robin avait désespérément d'en savoir plus.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et sa course ralentit au poids qu'il dut ralentir et prendre appui sur le mur. Il sentit une main se poser à nouveau contre son épaule. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette poigne solide lui rappelait les maigres fois où il s'était retrouvé face à Slade durant son séjour d'apprentissage. Une colère sans nom traversait Robin et il attrapait cette main avant de frapper son poursuivant contre le mur d'en face avec ses dernières forces.

Bientôt ses jambes devinrent beaucoup trop faibles pour le maintenir debout. Contre sa volonté, son corps le lâchait et il dut s'allonger sur le sol alors que le bruit de sa respiration remplissait ses oreilles.

-Il m'a l'air bien fougueux et combattif. Envoyer-le à l'arène. Il devrait être un bon divertissement.

[-L'arène ?]

Et ce fut tout ce que Robin avait eu le temps de penser avant que sa vision se troublait de manière définitivement et qu'il tombe dans un sommeil forcé et désagréable. Et puis, tout devint noir.

* * *

Voici un petit sondage qui va durer jusqu'au chapitre 8: Préférez-vous que Slade soit ressemblant au dessin animé ou alors le préféré différent et si oui, dans quel mesure?

En attendant avec impatience tout vos commentaires et avis!


	3. Comme au temps des gladiateurs

**Teen titan: Juste un détail**

 **Avertissement:** Voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Voilà, j'avais envie d'écrire une histoire teen titan (Surtout après avoir revu les épisodes "apprentis" en me les gelant une heure et demi en attendant un bus). Alors voici le retour épique de cette fanfic!

* * *

 **POV ROBIN - Comme au temps des gladiateurs**

Richard Grayson avait fait face à beaucoup d'épreuve dans sa vie de justicier. Il avait battu des criminels bien plus grand et plus fort que lui pendant des années. Il avait réussi à fuir avec succès l'ombre du Batman. Il avait été enseigné par le grand-maitre en personne. Il avait composé et réussit à diriger une équipe de super-héros pendant des années. Il avait battu un démon tridimensionnel qui n'était autre que le père de sa meilleure amie. Et enfin, il avait réussi à battre Slade, son ennemi juré et aussi la confrérie du mal. C'était pas mal pour un gamin qui venait d'un cirque à la base.

Pourtant de toute les choses qu'il avait déjà faite, se retrouver dans une arène de gladiateur ne faisait pas encore parti de sa liste.

-Mesdames et messieurs, merci d'être venu pour cette nouvelle saison de divertissement à l'arène Sud. Aujourd'hui, nous avons de nouveaux arrivants, tous plus traitres, robustes et dangereux les uns que les autres. Comme toujours, nous allons vous faire une présentation de nos candidats afin que vous puissiez placer vos paris avec discernement. Ils seront six à vous divertir ce soir.

Au début, il n'avait pas compris sa situation. Il avait fallu un moment pour qu'il se souvienne de ce que les gardes avaient dit avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient. Après cela, il avait étudié son environnement pour se rendre compte qu'il était au centre d'un socle qui semblait courir du courant si les quelques étincelles dû à son état en partie défectueux semblaient être un indicateur. Tout autours de lui, il n'y avait que du sable parfois doré, parfois rouge. Des gradins entouraient le terrain sableux et contenaient un public visiblement enthousiaste. Au dessus de lui, un hologramme géant semblait parlé à la foule. Robin choisit d'écouter attentivement ce qu'il racontait dans l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les 5 autres qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

-A ma gauche, c'est un homme brisé que nous avons là mais grâce à la technologie de Wilson Tech, il s'est relevé. Hélas, on ne se relève pas sans argent cher public... Actuellement, c'est le champion de l'arène avec pas moins de 92 victoires à son actifs. Mesdames et monsieur, je demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour CYBORG!

Robin eut la surprise de voir un scintillement avant qu'un socle apparut quelques parts dans l'arène. Apparemment, ceux-ci les rendaient invisibles aux yeux du public. La seconde surprise fut que le cyborg qu'il connaissait semblant très différent de ce Cyborg. Pour commencer, celui-ci semblait avoir une technologie assez différente. De plus, il semblait heureux de se trouver là et portait des expressions faciales lui rappelant ce moment où il devait se faire passer pour un méchant à la HIVE. Robin n'aimait vraiment pas ça et fit note de se méfier de ce Cyborg en mettant de côté ces sentiments.

-A sa droite, fils de l'un des ex-superhéros de la ligue justice, ils enchainent les victoires depuis son arrivé avec un quota de 17 batailles toutes gagnées en moins de 5 minutes. Ils bougent plus vite que l'éclair et ces ennemis ne voient qu'un flash de mouvement avant de s'écrouler. Et ça tombe bien car c'est son nom. Mesdames et messieurs: KID FLASH!

Cette fois, Robin ne fut pas surpris de voir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. La surprise initiale étant allé avec Cyborg. Cependant, Kid Flash était aussi rapide que les jumeaux des Titans de l'Est. Il allait falloir être prudent. Et surtout quand il vit le nombre de salut qu'il faisait à la foule depuis son socle avec des clins d'œil retourné par des ricanements de la plupart du public.

-A la droite du champion, Nous avons la remarquable, la fantastique CHESHIRE! Elle nous fait part de sa présence exceptionnelle pour le tournoi. Pour rappel, ce chaton a montré ces griffes à mainte reprises avec ces 36 victoires d'affilées. Si vous voulez mon avis, parier sur ce chat là et vous êtes sûr de retomber financièrement sur vos pattes.

Cette fois, le socle suivant révéla une inconnue: une fille avec un masque, un kimono vert et des griffes en acier attaché à ces mains. Des cheveux noirs semblaient être retenu en arrière et même si elle ne saluait pas la foule, il y avait une aura de danger qui entourait cette fille. Robin reconnut une posture semblable à celle qu'avait parfois Slade ou Batman avant un combat. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos.

-A sa droite pour complétez le groupe des dames, nous avons une invité de marque. Faites moi donc un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour l'apprenti de Deathstroke, j'ai nommé la fabuleuse et mortelle: TERRA!

Ce fut un léger choc de revoir la titan perdue après tant d'année. Il avait vu Changelin partir tellement souvent sur la statue de la jeune fille qu'il était étrange de la voir en vie, souriante en train de saluer le public presque royalement avec un petit sourire conscient. Cette fois, elle portait un costume différent que la dernière qui semblait être un mélange entre son ancien costume d'apprenti et celui du Terra de sa dimension. Elle ne savait pas qui était Deathstroke mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur l'identité de ce nouveau maître. Il allait devoir creuser la question plus tard après s'être échappé d'ici.

-Les deux derniers candidats ne sont pas là pour l'amusement ou pour l'argent ni même pour se prouver. Les candidats qui viennent mesdames et messieurs sont des illégaux sans scrupules qui ont désobéis à la garde de sécurité civile jusqu'au point de capture. Je ne donne pas cher de leur peau dans cette arène mais qui sait? Un miracle est toujours possible? Mais laisser-moi donc vous les présentez:

-L'ancien robin connu comme le "remplaçant" ou "Jason Todd", il s'est fait viré de 5 institutions militaires différentes pour non-respect envers ces supérieurs, destructions des biens publics, tricherie et lâcheté au combat. Vous devinez aisément comment ce délinquant est venu dans notre cher arène. Je demande un appel pour "RED HOOD"!

Il ne savait pas qui était le jeune homme mais peut-être qu'il pourrait être un allié pour sortir d'ici. Il pourrait peut-être se servir de sa sympathie en étant aussi un illégal pour le convaincre de sortir. Par contre, il allait falloir faire vite si cela était le cas. Peut-être qu'en l'affrontant en premier?

-Et enfin, le dernier candidat, un vrai mystère autant pour vous que pour moi. Ce jeune homme a refusé de coopérer avec un membre de la 11ième garde de sécurité civile au secteur 35. Un véritable illégal et donc pas d'ID pour nous renseigner comme vous vous en doutez. Alors vous me direz: "Mais, Maître du jeu et les ces vêtements?". Hé bien, pas de nom à nouveau. N'ayant pas de nom, nous avons donc dû en choisir un pour lui. Et vu que ce jeune homme déteste l'autorité quelle meilleur nom me viendrait en tête que: RENEGADE!

La lumière semblait changé pour devenir un peu plus aveuglante. Le public rugit en le voyant et le garçon, Jason, avait qui il espérait s'allier lui lança un regard noir et se lécha les lèvres comme s'il allait le tuer. Maintenant, ce stade lui rappelait un peu le cirque la nuit où ces parents sont morts. Cela le rendait terriblement mal à l'aise. Avec un peu d'espoir, il chercha une sortie du regard en essayant d'oublier et surtout d'ignorer les souvenirs qui cherchaient un chemin pour se placer derrière sa rétine.

* * *

 **POV ROSE WILSON - Comme au temps des gladiateurs**

Inconscient du reste du stade, une autre personne importante était dans les gradins du côté VIP. Et celle-ci était cachée au regard de tous. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement car personne n'allait apprendre son existence à ce petit événement pas même le maître du jeu. Elle avait envie d'observer calmement le spectacle et de jouer à n'importe quel citoyen normal pour quelques heures.

-Alors Wintergreen, quels sont les côtes de ce soir? Demanda la jeune fille dans l'ombre de la loge au majordome.

-Comme toujours mademoiselle, une bonne majorité du stade a parié sur le champion. Cependant, la venue de l'apprenti de votre père semble avoir donner de bonnes inspirations car ils sont nombreux à avoir parier sur elle.

Rose étudia attentivement la jeune fille qui souriait au stade alors que les paris se lançaient un peu partout. Elle était vêtues de ces couleurs d'apprenti et Rose pouvait parier qu'elle allait en profiter pour déchainer tous ces pouvoirs sur l'ensemble du terrain. Rose ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que son père voyait dans cette fille. Elle savait qu'il cherchait un(e) héritier/héritière depuis qu'elle avait poliment refusé le poste. Etant donné que ces frères étaient morts, il avait accepté après une longue dispute de plusieurs semaines de peur de la perdre aussi.

[-Non pas qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.] Pensa la jeune fille.

-Terra, terra, terra... Si jamais mon père apprends que tu es venu dans ce tournoi et que tu as perdu, il va te déchirer.

Après tout, l'apprentie de son père se devait d'être la meilleure en tout mais surtout en combat. Si jamais elle échouait à vaincre ces adversaires dans ce tournoi devant un public immense, elle allait souffrir comme personne. Son père n'acceptait rien de moins que la perfection en remplacement du poste de sa fille. Parfois Rose se demandait ce qui arriverait à Terra si elle perdait ces pouvoirs. Après tout, c'est ce qui avait attiré son père en premier lieu vers la jeune orpheline qui avait tué ces parents par manque de contrôle.

-Tout comme vous mademoiselle. Choisit de déclarer le majordome en interrompant net ces pensées.

-Mais nous savons tout les deux qu'il n'apprendra pas ma présence. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si je participais au tournoi, si? Sinon, finit ton rapport s'il te plait, j'aimerai parier aussi.

Le majordome ne répliqua rien mais il roula des yeux devant son impatience presque enfantin.

-Bien mademoiselle, c'est vous qui voyez. Après Terra vient Cheshire, c'est probablement la personne qui a le plus de chance de gagner. Seul ceux qui peuvent avoir utiliser ces services ou l'avoir vu agir en dehors ou dans le tournoi ont misé sur elle. Ensuite, il y a ce "Kid Flash" qui pourrait facilement éliminer les deux illégaux sans problème mais risque de se faire massacrer. Très peu ont parié sur lui.

Elle doit avouer qu'un pari sur Cheshire lui accorderait une victoire facile sur une bonne partie des parieurs. Elle connaissait sa réputation. Elle avait trop de défaut pour faire un bon apprenti et ce fut elle qui avait recommandé Terra auprès de son père. Cependant, elle n'aimait pas les victoires faciles. Il n'y avait pas assez de surprise, pas assez de flou ou de mystère dedans. Elle avait envie de faire quelque chose d'un peu dangereux.

-Et parmi les deux derniers, lequel a la côte la plus basse et avec quel côte? Demanda innocemment Terra en observant les 2 garçons en questions sur le stade.

-Renegade semble n'avoir que 2 parieurs. Sur une salle de 1255 personnes en train de parier, cela pourrait amener une somme monstre si jamais au pauvre fou qui parierait sur ce garçon si jamais il gagne.

Elle étudia attentivement le garçon en question. Il semblait faible et assez désorienté. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se sentait un peu perdu. Il ne donnait vraiment pas envie de parier sur lui. De plus, à plusieurs reprises, il semblait vérifier son visage au niveau des yeux dans un tic nerveux. Son statut d'illégal ne semblait même pas le rendre intéressant. Il allait probablement mourir dans la minute. Elle hésitait pendant quelques secondes puis pris une décision en espérant que cela se révèlerait divertissant et qu'il reste en vie plus de quelques secondes dans l'arène.

-Bien, tu vas tout miser sur lui alors. Dit Terra en posant pas moins de 150 euros sur la table à sa droite.

-Mademoiselle, êtes-vous sûr de vouloir faire ça? Lui demanda Wintergreen en observant le garçon et les côtes à plusieurs reprises.

-Bien sûr, j'ai toujours aimé les risques et puis, qui c'est, peut-être qu'avec beaucoup de chance, c'est un méta mutant en planque?

* * *

 **POV ROBIN - Comme au temps des gladiateurs**

Richard Grayson eut moins de temps qu'il le pensait pour étudier les failles du stade depuis son socle à la recherche d'une sortie. En voyant les étincelles continués et les autres participants ne pas sortir du leur ou approcher les limites, Robin ne tenta pas le diable et préférait rester dedans de peur de se retrouver avec une mauvaise surprise ou d'attirer trop l'attention sur lui.

-Bien les paris sont désormais clôturer! Maintenant, avant le compte à rebours, laisser-moi vous rappelez les règles à la fois pour les nouveaux dans les gradins tout comme sur le terrain. Il s'agit d'une bataille royale. Tout les coups sont permis ainsi que des alliances. Les gradins sont entouré d'un champ de force électrique, éviter donc d'attaquer les spectateurs je vous prie. Les deux règles majeurs sont qu'il est interdit de mutiler ou de tuer. Pour nos amis les illégaux, si vous gagnez votre premier match dans l'arène, vous êtes relâchés comme le veux la règle des arènes. Si jamais vous disposez d'équipement ou de superpouvoirs, vous pouvez en faire usage à pleine puissance dans l'arène. Celle-ci a été spécialement conçu pour cela. Le compte à rebours sera un décompte de 3 secondes. Vous serez abattu sur place si vous quittez votre socle avant la fin du décompte. Maintenant que cela est clarifié... Mesdames... Monsieur... Activation du compte à rebours!

Bien donc tous ce que Robin avait à faire, c'était de gagner. Il pouvait le faire. Ou du moins, il espérait pouvoir le faire. Il allait devoir se donner à fond.

-3

Uns à uns les combattants se mirent en place pour le combat en préparant leurs armes. Robin se contenta de serrer les poings de forcer son corps à se détendre.

-2

Ils se rapprochèrent tous du bord dans l'intention évidente de se préparer à sortir le plus vite possible à la fin du décompte.

-1

Robin prit une profonde inspiration et se mit en position tout en surveillant Kid Flash du coin de l'œil.

-Goooo!

Et la bataille royale commença

* * *

Commentaires, suggestions et avis dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr s'il vous plait.


End file.
